


Scandal, that's what it is

by Miss_VanessaVanjie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_VanessaVanjie/pseuds/Miss_VanessaVanjie
Summary: Oh hi, hello, good evening. Somebody at Tumblr asked for it so I tried. I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any spelling mistake lolleft kudos and comments if you want to. if you don't that's okay too.enjoy!





	1. Don't sleep on other sheets

Brooke doesn't do this, she doesn't loose control. She's the first female president of the United States of America. She knows and controls everything.

  
That's why this situation is so nerve wracking.  
Because she can't control what's going to happen next.

**(White House, 4PM)**  
Brooke's in her office and everything is freezed. The only thing she can focus is the picture in her hands. And she never wanted anything as bad as she wants to be blind right now. This picture shouldn't exist. Shouldn't be in her office, in the White House.

  
And she shouldn't be naked whit this woman either. Not when she's married and Seth is in the office right next to her and cam walk in any time he wants.

  
She needs to call Steve right fucking now.

  
“Hello?” – Steve answer the phone after the third ring

  
“Steve” – She needs to be calm, somebody can be listening that – “Can you please come to my office now? Thank you" she hangs up before hearing Steve's answer. She tugs her nails down on her hands. And wish that this would be just a nightmare. Please be a nightmare.

  
She doesn't do waiting too.

  
Two minutes later Steve is knocking at the door. Not even one second after he closes the door Brooke is saying

  
“Ihaveareallyseriousproblemandineedyourhelpcauseicantsolvethat" – when she finally breathes again Steve is silent, looking to her. She needs him to say something. Anything. Say that everything is gonna be alright.

  
Even if she knows that this isn't true.

  
“Brooke, calm down” – Steve says – “if this is because of the meeting today with the Russians everything is gonna be fine. I know that Putin doesn't really like you bu-"

  
Steve stop midway through his sentence when he sees the picture Brooke is holding up in front of his face. She's naked laying in a bed in a unknown hotel room with a woman between her legs. Brooke is moaning.

  
This can ruin every fucking thing.

  
“W-what the actual fuck?!”

  
“I fucking know okay? Read the back of the photo" Brooke says.

  
Steve took the picture out of her hands. She never saw him this mad.

  
In the back of the picture, whit letters cut out of journals a short message

  
_You have five days to quit the presidency or you're gonna see this picture and _ _more all over the internet. We warned._

  
Steve's now shocked just how Brooke herself was when she found the picture ten minutes ago. And now she's sure they’re screwed. He's the first to break the silence

  
“Brooke, there's just one person that can solve this.” His eyes sparkle whit something. Fear? Respect? She can't quite put her hands on what it is but she knows that whatever this person is it's somebody to don't fuck with.

  
“Who?”

  
“But you have to know that the minute she walks through that door you’re not gonna have a private life anymore. She needs to know everything and you can't lie to her. Don't matter how embarrassing the truth is. She's gonna ask questions and you have to answer. I don't care if she asked what kind of tampon do you use, she ask a question you answer. Got it?”

  
Steve was looking deadly in her eyes. The shiver running through her back makes her want to run. She's not used to it. She's not the prey, she's always the predator.

  
Brooke doesn't do fear.

  
“She's gonna be everywhere, Brooke. And I have to repeat. She needs to know everything.” Steve punctuate every word, making sure Brooke understands where she was about to dive into. “If she found out we are lying to her, she's gonna end us personally.”

  
“Oh my God I got it okay? I'm not a teenager, I know how to handle a lawyer.” Brooke says sitting in her chair.

  
Mature.

  
“That's the problem. She's not a lawyer. She's somebody that knows laws and how to use them to her favor. Brooke, I already saw her ruining an very prestigious and untouchable politician without get out of bed. I respect and fear her more than my mother, if this means something”

  
Steve sit down in the chair in front of her and took his phone out of her suit pocket.

  
“You really sure you wanna do this?” he asked, phone in hand.

  
There's no way she's gonna give up in something she fight so hard and for so long.

  
“Yes. I'm not quitting. The sex wasn’t that good.” She laughed humorless.

  
“Okay.” Steve looked in her eyes. “lets go”

  
He put the phone in his ears and Brooke's heart never beat so fast.

  
The noise of the call the only sound in the room.

  
Somebody picked up and she heard an womans voice.

  
“Hello, Vanessa? I need your help.” 


	2. You look pressed like a panini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi, hello, good evening! How's everybody going?! 
> 
> Last chapter: Brooke was caught being a pillow princess and nobody is shocked. 
> 
> This chapter: Our girls finally met and, well, Brooke is a useless lesbian, Vanessa is well, Vanessa. Pretty, and smart. 
> 
> The rules are the same: leave kudos and comments if you want, if you don't that's okay 😌
> 
> (I'm sorry again for any spelling mistakes, I NEED A BETA, HELP) 
> 
> Enjoy! 💗💗

_"Steve, I thought we have a deal"_ Brooke heard the woman say through the phone. 

So she knew Steve before. Interesting. 

"And we have, V" Steve said. 

"_Care to remember what exactly the deal was?" _

Steve sight, he looked tired and almost pissed. But Brooke didn't missed the grin he was trying to suppress. He likes this woman. 

"I have to stay out of trouble and never call you unless I'm dying or going to the club." He laughed. 

_"So, explain to me why I'm receiving a call from you, in the middle of the night and you're not dying, and judging by your office voice you're not going to the club either?" _

"I said I need your help but not that I was in trouble" Steve started "I'm bringing somebody to your office tomorrow. It's something urgent. I can't tell you over the phone. 

_"Okay, Mary. I don't believe you're not in trouble. 8 AM in my office" _

Steve took the phone out of his ears and looked in Brooke's eyes. 

"You probably heard everything"

"Yeah, she has an.... how can I say that? An really interesting voice"

They looked to each other before bursting into laugh. After a moment Steve stood up.

"I'm gonna pick you at 7 AM. Please be on time and bring the picture. Vanessa hates when somebody makes her wait." 

"And the last thing we need is to make her mad. Okay. Got it." Brooke said. 

"Yes. And please remember what I said. Don't lie to her. Please." 

With this Steve walked, slamming the door closed behind him. Leaving Brooke and her fears alone. 

* * *

The ride was silent. Steve never was talkative and Brooke was more than grateful for that today.

She was scared. Steve let very clear that Vanessa was her only option. The only person capable of save her. And Brooke was thankful for that. She really was. But this still makes her angry. 

She's used to have control. Control of his life, her choices, decisions. And most recently, her country. Now she's gonna have to let somebody she doesn't know, and most important, doesn't trust, get into her personal life. 

Say that this is far away from her comfort zone is the underestimate of the year. 

Brooke got out of her thoughts when the car stopped. She looked through the window, to the old building in front of her. She was expecting something more glamorous, modern. 

As if he could read her mind Steve said 

"She works with stealth. She doesn't like attention. Not to her business" 

Brooke just shook her head and waited for Steve to open the door. 

They need to be careful. She's still the president and leave the White House undercover and with just two bodyguards isn't the ideal situation. 

Inside the building Brooke heard the womans before she actually see them. Being received with a really loud laugh and somebody saying 

"Silky, shut up. If Vanj hear you sayin' this she gonna kick your fatass" 

She looked to Steve and he was smiling 

"Some things never change" 

"STEVE, MISS THING! What we give the honour?" The big black girl talked first. 

"Uuuuuuuh, Vanjie is gonna woop your ass. She knows you're here? Cause-" 

Brooke barely have time to understand who these peoples where before the tiny black woman with the blond hair and a pink jumpsuit stop midway through the sentence when her eyes focused on her.

"Holly mother of jesus. T-this is-? 

"The fucking president of the fucking United States, Kiki" the big one said. She had big curly brown hair and was wearing an yellow outfit, pants and top. She practically yelled. Apparently silence isn't a thing here. 

"A'keria, Silky" Steve said and hugged the two shocked womans. 

"Hi" was the only thing she managed to say before another loud voice come out of the elevator

"Kiki, Silky Steve is comin and he said he has a problem but that is not his problem? Can you believe the nerve that bitch has.... holly shit" the woman finished her sentence looking up from her phone for the first time. 

She's the most beautiful person Brooke have ever fucking seen. 

She has big brown eyes that makes Brooke feel like she can se right through her. See her soul and the most dirty secrets she has. She's captivated. 

Her long and wavy black hair was loose and falling gracefully to her back. She was wearing an white skirt and blazer that hugged her curves beautifully. 

Her mouth was moving but Brooke wasn't listening. She couldn't focus. Not when she could smell the sweet vanilla fragrance of the woman's perfume. 

She never believed in God but if it really existed, she was in front of her right now, with furrowed eyebrows looking less then impressed. 

"You're okay, mami? You need water or somethin'? You look pressed like a panini." The woman, Vanessa she suppose, walked closer to her and now Brooke could see how tiny she was. How she had to tilt her head to look in Brooke's eyes. 

Cute. 

"N-no I'm okay." She said. "I'm Brooke. Brooke Lynn. Brooke Lynn Hytes. Yeah, I'm... uhm... I'm Steve's problem." She finally managed to say after embarrassing herself. 

"Everybody knows you, mami. No need to presentation" she said, shacking the hand Brooke awkwardly stood to her. "I'm Vanessa" 

She smiled for the first time and Brooke felt like her heart was about to get out from her body. How's somebody can be this beautiful? 

Vanessa walked toward Steve 

"That's why you couldn't tell me what was going on through the phone, huh?" She said before hugging him.

Steve never was the hug type, he always avoided personal contact. But with Vanessa he looked almost like he needed the hug. Like he missed Vanessa. 

Brooke was intrigued. 

"Okay. Please bring her to my office, we have business to make" 

Vanessa yelled and started to walk without looking back. Almost like she knew they're gonna follow her without ask. 

She was absolutely right. 

* * *

Vanessa's office was.... something. Brooke wasn't expecting the three red walls, or the view the glass wall had to the city. The black and white furniture and the big table wasn't something Brooke would put in an office. But weirdly enough it worked really well. 

This isn't stealth. She tought. 

"So" Vanessa started sitting in her chair "what brings the president to my office?" She looked genuinely curious while waving to them to sit down. 

This wasn't something Brooke was looking forward to do. Nobody besides her and Steve knows about her sexual preferences. Or how her and Seth doesn't shared the same room. How she's supposed to share this to somebody she knows nothing about? Somebody she still doesn't know if she can trust. 

Somebody that looked to her like Vanessa was doing now. With soft eyes and _looking really soft_ lips. 

"I, hum..." Brooke tried "I had an one night stand and, hum, and now I'm being threatened with a picture of us having sex." Brooke finally breathe "they want me to leave the presidency. I have five days"

Vanessa doesn't look shocked or impressed. She looks.... interested. 

"And who is he?" She asked after a minute of silence. 

"It's she" Brooke replied not looking in Vanessa's eyes. 

"Oh" was everything she said. 

"Show her the picture." Steve demanded, talking for the first time. 

Brooke handle Vanessa the photo and watched her analyzing it. 

"I suppose you told her how I work, Stevies" Vanessa said still looking in Brooke's eyes. 

"Yes, I know. I can't lie and all that shit." Brooke said, an chain of arousal running through her when Vanessa giggled. 

"Okay, mami. So tell me, how long you're seeing this girl?" 

Vanessa knows what she's doing to Brooke? She can see what "mami" makes with her? She's doing it on purpose? 

"Was an one night stand I told you" Brooke need to stop looking to those brown eyes. Need to stop the shiver in her spine. 

Vanessa laughed. Out and loud. And Brooke was a little confused. 

"You want me to believe that the first time you cheated on your husband you got caught?" She rested her elbows on the table "want me to believe somebody gamble that the first pretty girl to cross your way you're taking to bed?" 

She laughed again. 

"I don't believe you, miss thing. I'm not dumb. You don't look like the type of gal that goes to bed on the first date." She looked in Brooke's eyes again "So you're gonna tell me the truth or I'm not gonna help you, mami" 

Brooke's cheeks where crimson now. 

After this she knows two things: 

Number one: Vanessa know exactly what she's doing. 

Number two: Fuck. She's screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me as hi-yekaterina on Tumblr 🧡
> 
> If you intrested here's the link to V's, Akeria's and Silky's outfit: 
> 
> V: https://www.instagram.com/p/BxWnRJbhggL/?igshid=8b0bnrrilvsk
> 
> Where is the body aka A'keria: https://www.instagram.com/p/B1p0Ngxh_Jt/?igshid=13mclkk9likh4
> 
> Silky: https://www.instagram.com/p/ByvInI9hv5m/?igshid=hiz40wo0r3xd

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me as hi-yekaterina on Tumblr 🧡


End file.
